1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm clock, and particularly to an alarm clock structure where the scales on the clock panel will generate an illuminated state.
2. Prior Art
A prior art alarm clock invented by the applicant is shown in FIGS. 6 to 8. The prior art alarm clock has a seat 10, a substrate 20, an opaque panel 25, a cover 28, and a light emitter 16. A frame 15 is installed at the front side of the fluorescent indicators 24 on the seat 10. The frame 15 serves to fix the opaque panel 25 and the transparent mask 28. A light emitter 16 is installed at a proper position in the inner edge at one side of the frame 15, and a timer 11 s installed within the seat 10. A rotary shaft 12 of the timer 11 passes through the central hole 26 of the opaque panel 25, then, the rotary shaft 12 drives the indicators 18 and 19 to rotate. A time setting indicator 29 is further installed for cooperating with the pressing piece 13 of the alarm clock, so as to complete a basic structure of an alarm clock. The power source of the timer 11 is connected to a battery 17. A positioning post 14, is installed within the seat 10 for positioning the circuit board 20. Two connections 21 and 22 are provided on the circuit board 20. As the connections 21 and 22 contact a conducting piece 23, the circuit is closed. The first connection 21 is coupled to one electrode of the battery 17 through an electric wire. The second connection 22 is connected to one pin of the light emitter 16. Another pin of the light emitter 16 may be connected to another electrode of the battery 17 through an electric wire. Thereby, when the conducting piece 23 on the circuit board 20 contacts the connections 21 and 22, the two connections on the circuit board 20 will conduct and the light emitter 16 is illuminated to display the scales. However, in the prior art, the right side of the cover 28 must be pressed for actuating the light emitter 16, i.e., the conducting piece 23 is pressed by pressing the right side of the cover. The light from the light emitter 16 only illuminates the right half of the cover 28. In the dark, the light from emitter 16 only causes the numerals on the right half of the panel of the clock to be clearly visible, while those on the left half remain in the dark. Moreover, the light impinging on the indicators 18 and 19 is insufficient and thus, they cannot be seen rapidly. Therefore, a longer pressing action to maintain the illumination is required to clearly see the indicators.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an alarm clock, wherein a special structure is used to guide light into a light guiding plate. The symbols and numerals being indicators of the light guiding plate carrying fluorescent material, they will light up as the light emitter lights up. Thus, all the indicators will be clearly seen, instead of the condition where half of the indicators are illuminated and the other half are dark, as that in the prior art. The present invention provides a uniform light distribution. Light is emitted across the whole face, instead of lighting up a single point. In the present invention, the visibility of the indicators on the panel of a clock is greatly improved. Therefore, the time scale can be seen conveniently, simply and rapidly. In the dark, the right side of the frame is pressed, the light guiding plate is illuminated and the time scale can then be clearly read.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, an alarm clock is provided that comprises a seat, a switch, a light emitter, a light guiding plate, a light shielding layer, a timer, a transparent mask, a frame, and a power source. The timer is installed in the seat and drives a rotary shaft to pass out from the light shielding layer and the light guiding plate to be connected to the indicators. The surface of the light guiding plate is arranged with scales and numeral indicators. A frame is fixed at a periphery of the seat, and after the light guiding plate and the light shielding layer are positioned (light shielding plate or a white paint layer), a transparent mask is connected to the inner side of the frame. The seat supports a light emitter and a light emitter switch which are connected with one another. The switch s connected to a power source. Pressing the lateral side of the transparent mask to press the light emitter switch, the light emitter will be energized and thus light up, so that the light from the light emitter passes through a light guide seat of the light guiding plate to all of the indicators with fluorescent material located on the light guiding plate. By use of the light shielding layer, a higher illumination of all the indicators is generated so that the time indicators on the panel can be seen easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.